U.S. Ser. No. 551,758 filed on Nov. 14, 1983 discloses substituted 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-2-sulfonamides of the formula ##STR1## as herbicides and plant growth regulants. Ar is an aromatic or heteroaromatic ring system.
Articles by R. O. Roblin et al. in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 72, 4890, (1950) and W. H. Miller et al. in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 72, 4893, (1950) describe the preparation of 4,6-dimethylpyrimidine-2-sulfonamide and its activity as an inhibitor of the mammalian enzyme carbonic anhydrase. Herbicidal utility is not discussed.
South African Application 83/3849 published on May 27, 1983 discloses substituted pyrimidine-2-sulfonamides as intermediates for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonylureas.